The Story of Us
by smiles811998
Summary: We know that the story of Aladdin ended well in the end, but will it have the same ending when Pein and Konan  are thrusted into Jasmine and Aladdin's place? Well, read and find out. First one :D R&R
1. Prologue

I don't own Naruto, sadly :( Enjoy!

Prologue: How it began

" Now Konan," Started Lucinda. I was Konan, daughter of Marcus and Helen. We didn't really use our last name, and it's been forgotten. Even I don't know it. My parents were both millitary leaders, and weren't home often. I was used to spending time with my maid, Lucinda.

"When your parents come home, you must let them rest. They have an important meeting tomorrow at six o'clock sharp here, this very room." I happened to be coloring in the meeting room in our house. It was attached to the castle, my father's dad was the king. Anyways, back on track, I always sat in my dad's chair when I missed him, and mom for that matter.

"Konan! Are you listening?"Lucinda yelled, almost breaking my ear.

"Yes, I'm not to love my parents and i'm not allowed to bother them. Sounds like normal. I'm going to my room."I was only about nine, but I did know how to speak. Well. Formally, kindly, politely, rude, sassy, anything. I could talk in it.

I started to my room, and thought about what was going on. We're living in Japan right now, in the capital, Honoka. It's full of war, and sacrifice is made every day. I've never been outside, I just stayed in the castle. Day in, and day out.

I looked out the window, to see all the poverty. I knew that I would be the next queen, for my parents would be to old, and wouldn't leave the millitary for anything. I started to think of what I could do to stop it all. I already had already memorized their names, and what they looked like. They sat outside the frount door, which my window was above, every day begging. All they wanted is for us to see him. I did, but couldn't really do anything about it, since I couldn't exit the castle. The next day was the biggest shock I've even had. Ever.

I woke up, and crawled over to the meeting room, in hope to see my parents. When I looked in, I saw them, but in an awful way. There was two caskets. Two dark, dark _drown_ caskets. I started to shake, and I bet I'd be paler then normal if I could see my face. Brown caskets mean that the dead people served in the military. The darker they are, the higher the rank. And as I said before, these were dark. Really dark.

Lucinda must've seen me, because she walked over and pulled me into a hug. This is a good time to explain how I'm different from others. I had blue hair, it was natural, so was my paleness. I also have amber eyes, and a labret piercing since I can remember. I almost never cried, but I did now. No one told me what had happened, they didn't have too.

"Lu-lu-lucinda" I manged to say between my sobs. "Wh-why?" She shook her head, and whispered.

"Good question." She said. "Life sometimes throws curve balls. And this is one of them. The king will take care of us though, I know it." I nodded and continued to cry. The king, my grandfather, _would_ take care of us. He has to if he wants his family to keep the crown.

Hey Guys! It's me, this isn't the first fanfic i've written, but the first one sucked. So I made this one to publish instead :D I hope you like it. Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 1: Coming!

Hey guys, I still don't own Naruto, and it won't happen soon

:( Enjoy.

Chapter One: Coming!

"Konan!" My grandfather yelled at me. "Could you be any slower, the fourth King of Yukia and Prince Masaru will be here any minute! And, you have to be ready to greet them!" _Oh dear. _I thought. _I'm not even dressed yet!_

"Lucinda!" I cried, and she was close. Good think too.

"What?" She asked, hearing the ergency in my voice.

"I need to be ready for the king and Prince of Yukia, like now!" She ran to the closet, and got out the dress we planned for me to wear yesterday. I ran to the other side of the room, and picked up a pair of heals. She had my dress ready, and I stepped into it, and she started tying it. When she was done, a practically jumped into my heels, and started down the many stairs.

"Goodness girl," My grandfather said. "Could you be any slower? Oh well, your here, and just in time." He said after the doors started to open. I rushed over to the mirror, and checked my hair, it looked good, so I walked back to grandfather. He stood up, and walked over to the other kig. I walked up until I was a couple steps behind him. The prince was in the same spot. I smiled, but he ignored that. _Oh, he's going to be this kind of person. Great._

"This is my granddaughter, Princess Konan." I curtsied to both of them, and stepped up to shake hands with the King.

"And this is my nephew, Prince Masaru." My grandfather held out his hand, and he took it. He didn't take mine though,_ Loser._ I thought. _Oh well, he shouldn't be here long. _

"I'll show the way to the place we'll be discussing private matters. Konan, if you would."I nodded and started to exit, I was planning on going to see the horse barn i've herd we had. My grandfather caught me and cleared his throat. I turned and headed for my room, but I stopped when I herd the King of Yukia whisper something to my grandfather. It sounded like

"Please, allow Masaru to listen in. He needs to learn about meetings, so when he's king."

"No problem." My father replied, which probably was the wrong answer. Well, at least if you ask me. Just then Lucinda walked into me, I stumbled a little but was fine.

"Oh, Konan!"She cried, she didn't use formalities, I never let her. "Are you ok?" I smiled, and nodded.

"I'd be better if I could go outside." I said, looking out the window. Just then, I noticed someone else sitting by the door. He was talking to the other beggars, and it seemed like he was telling quite the story.

"Hey, he's never sat there before." I said, walking over to the window. "I wonder where he came from."Lucinda followed me, and peaked out the window as well.

"You right. Hmmm, not sure. But it's another lonely face to look at, once he gets done lighting people's days. I have to go to market today, maybe you can come with, I'll ask your grandfather." I nodded.

"Ok, I'll wait here."She nodded, and walked off to find grandfather. I kept on looking at this new kid. He must be around my age, and he's different like me too. He had bright orange hair, and from the view I got, he had some piercings too.

"He said you can go." Lucinda told me, and then walked past me and started up the stairs. "But you have to change first." I felt like screaming with happiness. This would be the first time I'd be able to leave the castle. Lucinda started to untie the back of my dress, when I picked out one to wear. It was knee length, after the hoop skirt. It was a peach color, and complimented my hair nicely. After it was on, I picked out a pair of ballet flats they were sparky and black, and added a matching head band. Then we started for the market.

Out side was marvelous! It's like everyone's happy, no matter what's going on. We left from the side, so we wouldn't encounter all the beggars. By the time we made it to the market, everyone was looking at me. I heard some whispering, and it was all along this theme:

"So that's what Konan looks like. We really to have princess!"I was kinda disappointed that our town thought that I might've not excised, but know they know the truth, and that's all that matters.

The smell of fresh closed in on me. _Wow! Everything smells so wonderful!_ I thought as we walked up to a small fruit stand.

"Welcome Lucinda!"Said the clerk. "Do you want the normal?" She then asked. Lucinda nodded and the clerk started to gather fruit. _This must be where she always get's the fruit. _I thought, even though it was really obvious. She handed a bag, and we placed it in our basket. Then she noticed me. She bowed a little, then a lot. I smiled, and when she was back in a standing position, I bowed to her.

"Your fruit always tastes so nice." I said. She nodded her thanks, and we moved on.

By the time we returned the meeting with the kings and prince was done, and they were sitting down to tea. I smiled when I walked through the door, and sat down when my grandfather motioned me too. Then the king of Yukia asked started to ask millions of questions.

"So, Konan, have you started your lessons yet?" I almost choked on my tea. Of course I have! I wanted to say, but I held it back, and politely answered.

"Yes. I started when I was a young child. Five, I think." He nodded and then Masaru spoke up.

"I started lessons at three." I pinched myself so I wouldn't roll my eyes. The king of Yukia then spoke to him.

"Masaru, you mustn't talk out of turn. I think that five's a fine age to start learning."I saw the look on his face, and wasn't quite sure if he meant what he was saying. "Sometimes I think you started to early."Masaru hung his head for a little while, like two seconds, but it then returned to it's normal too high place.

"Well, it's around three o'clock." Started grandfather. "There's still a ton of day left, so lets not waste it. Would you like to see the town? Or perhaps a walk around the castle?"The king of Yukia nodded slowly, you could he was thinking hard about it.

"May we have an over look of the town from the castle?"He asked. I nodded.

"Of course." I responded. "Would you like to go alone with my grandfather?"The other king nodded.

"That would be perfect."Then my grandfather spoke up.

"Konan, why don't you show Masaru the royal courts? I hear he plays basketball quite well." He nodded and I got up. He shortly after. My grandfather walked past my and whispered something in my ear. I was shocked, but collected my self quickly.

He said that Masaru would probably be the prince I'd marry. He's one of the last people I'd want to marry, but I shoved that out of my mind.

"It's this way." I said started to walk, he followed, and soon was walking beside me. He was looking around at all the courts and field. The flowers were also great there.

"This is quite a lovely place." He said, as I tried to look like I knew where I was going. I've never been in these gardens before, so I just followed the path, hoping to find it.

"Yea, it takes a lot of work to make it all colorful like this, but it's worth it." He nodded. He didn't seem like a bad person away from "work", maybe it

I finally saw the hoop, and felt a wave of relief wash over me. When we got there, Masaru took off his coat, and grabbed a basketball. He started to dribble it, and I stood by the fence to watch him warm up. He started to run around a little, and I could already tell he was amazing at the game. He stood at the three point line, and took a shot. It was a perfect throw, and landed right in. I cheered, and he turned and looked at me. He had a surprised look on his face, but it then turned into a smirk. He started making crazy shots, to show off. I smiled and clapped for all of them. Before we knew it, the sun was going down, and we headed back for the castle.

AN: Hey guys, I made it on time. I'm trying to get a chapter published every week, but it probably won't stay like that for long. I hope you enjoyed it, Respond please :D

~Smiles


	3. Chapter 2: The Worst Day Ever

Hey, I don't own Naruto! Big surprise, I know. Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

The Worst Day Ever

I was sleeping and was having a nice dream. It was about my prince. I couldn't really see his face, and he didn't look like Masaru. That confused me a little, but it wasn't worth worrying about. Then it ended with a soft touch on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to see Masaru sitting on the side of my bed. He smiled, as did I. Lucinda walked into the room, kicking Masaru out. I frowned slightly, but made sure that Lucinda didn't see.

"Alright Konan, you've slept for way to long. You need to get out of bed now." I groaned and turned around, not wanting to give up the warmth of my blankets.

"Konan, I'm warning you! Get out of bed now!"I decided to ignore her. The only thing I fear in this castle was my grandfather. I heard Lucinda sigh, and walk over to the door. I knew I hadn't won, I never won. Wondering what she was doing, I sat up. Her face seemed very interested, there must be something pretty cool out in the hall. _No, don't fall for to tricks!_ I quickly thought. _Plus I'm on the third floor, nothing cool happens around here._ Just then there was a noise on the window. I turned to see a rock coming flying toward it. The rock was huge, and it was aimed right for my bed. I screamed and jumped out of my bed. Lucinda turned around just in time to see the giant stone crash through the window. It landed on my bed, making it cave in, but it didn't collapse.

Lucinda pulled me into a hug, glad I was fine. I glanced at the mirror, to see I was paler then normal, if it was possible. We heard footsteps on stairs,Lucinda let go of me. She raced me into a dress, and walked over to the window. Soon after, the two kings, and Masaru were standing outside my room. A bunch of servants followed after them. I looked at all the panting people standing by my room. _And this is what I get for screaming, _I thought. Grandfather ordered for the rock to be taken away, and walked over to the window. Masura's father followed him. I just stood there, thinking about everything. _How did someone even throw that rock up to the third story? It's huge!_

Masura walked over to me, with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok?" He asked, as he looked down at me. I blushed a little, happy that someone cared about me, and not just the widow.

"I'm fine."I responded. "I'm sorry for worrying you."I slightly bowed, showing him I really was sorry, and we joined the party by the window.

"This isn't a coincidence."Grandfather said. "Someone did this on purpose."

"Grandfather,"I said, making him turn. "How could anyone throw a rock that size to the third story. It was huge, and it to two servants to carry it out."He nodded and sighed. Then the other King spoke up.

"Masura, why don't you take Konan somewhere, and get her thinking about something else. He nodded and took my hand, and I gladly followed him away from the crowd.

"So, where do you like to go hang out around here?"My checks reddened a little, and I shrugged.

"I don't know what there is to be offered. My grandfather's kept me locked in the castle until yesterday."Masura looked at me shocked, and let out a laugh.

"Wow! Even my parent's weren't that bad! I didn't think that was possible. How about trying this cake house me and my father passed on the way to the castle?"I nodded and we stepped out of the castle. He lead me to a fair sized cake shop, not to far away from the castle. We when inside and found a small both in the back.

"What did your parent's do that was harsh?" I asked.

"Well, I started my lessons at a really young age, and they weren't easy. I never really got any breaks, and there was harsh punishments for not completing things. What about your parents?" I swallowed. I hated when people asked me that. But It served me right, for carelessly asking about his parents.

"My parent's died when I was nine. I've been living in the castle with my grandfather. My grandmother's passed as well. I'm the next heir, I kinda wish I wasn't though."

"I'm sorry."Masura said, sorrow showing in his eyes. "I really am, I can't picture life without my parents. Your grandfather was younger then your grandmother, right?"

"Yes, by a couple years. My grandmother died from a sickness, and my grandfather should die soon. If he did, I'm not sure if I could handle ruling. I still need more lessons."Masura smiled.

"I know the feeling. Well, just make sure to remember Yukia is always prepared to help you." I nodded my thanks and we ate our cake in silence.

The rest of the day went by quickly. We visited many different parks and markets. We talked the whole day, and before we knew it, it was dark. Masura put his arm around my shoulder, and I let him lead me back to the castle.

He lead me down an ally, I paused, and he said,

"Is something wrong?"I slowly shook my head.

"Noo, it's just that this isn't a way to get to the castle. Maybe I haven't been outside the castle, but I've studied the lay out of the town."

"Don't worry! This is a short cut, we wouldn't want the kings to worry would we?"

"I guess not." I replied, still unsure if we should be taking his "shortcut". He kept on going, and I kept on going with him, despite the urge to leave and take the main road.

We kept on going down different allies, and soon I couldn't see a thing.

"Masura, are you _sure_ this is a way?"I herd a faint laugh.

"Of course not. I'm pretty sure we're lost."He started to laugh again, and if we could see, I'm pretty sure I'd be as white as snow. I took his arm away from me, and started waling away. I wasn't sure were I was going, but I didn't feel safe by Masura anymore. I kept on going til I hit someone else. I jumped back and Masura was right there. He put his arms around me, and there was no letting go.

"I see you found my friend." He said, in the most evil voice I've ever heard.

"M-make him g-g-go away."I said, now so scared my voice wouldn't stay steady.

"Anything for you my beloved. Dismissed."I heard foot steps and took a deep breath. "Now let's have some fun."_No!_ I thought, trying to get away. _No! He's not going to do this to me, he wouldn't!_ My thoughts betrayed me, and I felt my dress get looser. I gasped, and closed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears. I tried screamed when my the weight from my dress disappeared, but a pair of lips were instantly over mine. I couldn't make any sounds, and soon found my self lying on the ground, with him on top of me.

I was on the ground with a prince of another country, only in my shift. The tears fell, and I was more scared then that morning. Masura didn't notice, or didn't care about how I felt. I tried forcing him off, but he was to strong.

Once again I tried to yell for help when he grabbed the end of my shift, getting ready to dispose of it. Then suddenly, I heard Masura yelling.

"H-hey! Put me down! Do you know who I am? I swear you died once I tell my father about this!"I heard a deep laugh.

"Death would be better then hunger."I gasped when I heard a body hit the ground. I thought I heard some cracking, but I wasn't sure.

"Fine, I'll let you starve."Masura said and then took off running. I was shaking, and getting more scared as the night went by.

"Are you ok?"The deep voice asked me. I didn't know what to say, he was a stranger, a street rat.

"I-I'm f-fine."I manged to say, and then a bunch of pain filled my body. The man lit a lamp, and I gasped at the blood around me. I looked at my arm, it was red. I felt my head, my hair was wet and sticky.

"That boy must've really trusted you down."The man said, I know recognized him as the orange head that was newly sitting outside my window. That the last thing I saw before it went black.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hey guys, I'm not sure if I was on time or not. Oh well, It's updated. I'm not sure if I like this chapter, but it took my forever to write and come up with the ideas. So here it is! I have to go back to school soon, Christmas break can't last forever. Oh, Happy New Year! I hope it's a good one to all! Thanks for reading all of this, and please review :D


	4. Chapter 3: A Nasty Price To Pay

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Sadly.

Chapter Three:

A Nasty Price to Pay

I woke up the next day in a place I've never seen before. It must be in the slums, because it wasn't much of anything. There was a small desk and the bed I was laying on. That was about it for this room, but there was another. A man with a ton of piercings and really orange hair walked in. He smiled when he saw I was awake.

"Where am I?"I asked him, not trying to sound rude.

"This is my House, if you can call it that. It's in the slums of the city, and it's not much."

"Well why am I here?" I said, totally failing at not being rude.

"You were bleeding pretty bad in that ally last night. I don't know what prince rapes other countries princesses. He got away, and I couldn't just leave you there. I'm sorry it's not much of anything." I smiled.

"No, it's great thank you." I looked down, to see my arm wrapped nicely, and with my head.

"It's nothing. He managed to cut your arm in about five places, and your head manged to get slightly cracked. Nothing serious though." That's when I noticed that I was still only in my shift. I pulled the blanket up to my neck, making him chuckle. "I didn't grab your dress, it was all dirty and bloody. I'll try to get one from my neighbor." I nodded my thanks and he walked out of the room.

_You really get yourself in weird situations. _I thought. _At least I was lucky enough to have this man come. _I sighed and shut my eyes, wanted to erase my whole memory of Masura._ How could I've loved him?_ _Well I never want to see him again. Maybe I should stay here until he leaves. _I looked around again. This was an interesting place.

Figuring he wouldn't be home soon, I got out of the bed and looked out the window, hoping I'd recognize the surroundings. There was a killer view of the castle. You could see everything! The gardens, and I could even pick out what types. We were closer then I thought we would be.

I herd the main door open and I jumped back in bed, forgetting that he's already seen my in my shift.

"Here."He said tossing my the dress."It's not fancy or anything, but it'll do." I nodded and he left the room. I changed into the dress, and walked into the other room. He was talking to another man, about money. I wanted to listen without them noticing so I stepped back into the bedroom and pushed my ear to the door.

"Where's the money you promised me?"The other man asked, causing red head to sigh.

"I don't owe you anything!"

"Don't lie. Remember the one poker game we all played, you totally lost."

"I haven't played anything since last month. So you can leave now."He other man laughed.

"I'm not leaving til I get my grand."

"I don't owe anything!"I herd a loud crash, and then a giggle from the one demanding the money. I heard the man who saved me curse, then say,

"Listen, you have to options. A or B."

"What's A?"

"Leave."

"What's B?

"I force to to leave."

"I'll pick C."The other man said, chuckling.

"That wasn't an option."

"Well I made it an option by telling the commandant your the one kidnapped the princess.

"What? You know that isn't true!"

"Your right, but until you give me the money I'll stick to what I said."The red head cursed again, and then the sound of a door breaking was heard.

"Both of you stop right there!" I knew that voice! I was Zach, my fathers favorite commandant. He was practically family. "Which one of you is Pein?"

"I am."Said the deep voice that belonged to the red head.

"You coming with me. Your under arrest for kidnapping the princess."I gasped.

"I didn't kidnap her!"He said, but I knew Zach wouldn't believe him. So I stood up, and walked into the other room.

"Princess!"Zach said. "So you lied scum."He said, pointing at my rescuer, who's name must be Pein. _What a weird name. _I couldn't help but think.

"No Zach." I said walking up to the commandant. "He saved me, you mustn't do anything to him!"Zach had a look of disbelieve on his face, and then it turned into a smirk.

"I have to your highness. It's the kings orders. This wouldn't be the first crime he's committed."I looked at Pein, his eyes were closed. I couldn't believe it! Why would a criminal save someone?

"But he saved me!" I argued. "That has to be some kind of redemption, doesn't it?"Pein stood up, and walked over to me.

"Just forget about it. It doesn't matter."He looked straight into my eyes, like he was trying to read my mind. That's when I noticed that his eyes had multiple circles in them.

Zach handcuffs on Pein and shoved him out of the door. I followed, glad to be going back to the castle. I stopped by the man who was commanding money from Pein and said,

"Know you won't get the money anytime soon."He shrugged and replied.

"Yea well if he doesn't make it I get everything."I walked away, not wanting to think about Pein not surviving. He was my rescuer, and I wouldn't believe he could be a bad man.

Hey, I wrote this chapter awhile ago, but i'm not sure I like it. Well, I guess you guys are just having to tell me ^-^ Any I have tomorrow off, so maybe i'll update again, or at least work on my chapter. Hoped you enjoyed! Review please!

Surprise! Yes, I know I've already posted this chapter, but I needed to fix some things to make it work. Sorry about that! I know I haven't updated in _forever,_ but I'm working on it thanks to AmegakureAngel. Thanks for getting my mind back into writing zone.

~Smiles


	5. Chapter4: People Aren't As They Seem

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto character's. Surprise :D

Chapter 4:

People aren't always as they seem

"Zach!" I cried when I saw him the next day. Masura and his father when home early, because my grandfather found out about two nights ago. I didn't mind that though. "What are you doing with the man, Pein was he called?"

Zach sighed, but answered, "He's ordered for execution. Masura's father declared before he left, because what he did to his son. He took him to they're land so he could see to his death."I gasped, amazed at what he just said.

"What!"I screamed, not caring who heard. I was in a castle, the likeliness of some being around was slim. "He can't take one of our citizens and bring him to his land to be executed! Did my grandfather agree to this?"Zach shrugged and I insistently went to hunt down my grandfather.

After walking through the halls for about 5 minutes I ran into Lucinda, who was close enough to my grandfather.

"Lucinda, where is Grandfather?"I said, sounding more demanding then normal. She looked at me with a tint of shock on her face.

After a minute of recovery, she answered, "I'm not sure Konan. What's the problem?"I sighed, getting impatient, Pein could be almost in Yukia!

"The stupid king of Yukia took a new prisoner to there land for him to be executed! We could that here!"

"Yes,"Lucinda replied quitly, "but why is that bad? He's just a prisoner,"

"That's the thing! He isn't just a prisoner! He saved my from Masura two night ago. Do you thing Grandfather is in his office?"

"Most likely,"She replied as I started walking off. "Oh Konan, don't be rude with him! You know how his is about that," I dismissed her with a wave of my hand, and hurried to my grandfather's office.

I pushed open the doors and walked in the room without nocking. My grandfather looked up from his work, and shook his head.

"Konan dear, you know better,"I rolled my eyes and walked up to his desk. I slammed my hands onto it, and looked him right in the eyes.

"Grandfather, _why_ did you let them take Pein to Yukia!"He looked at me blankly. Well, except for the flash of confusion he was trying to hide.

"Pein,"He said slowly, "Isn't he the man we put in jail yesterday?"I nodded, and the confused look settled in for good. "He didn't ask me to bring him to Yukia, did he really?"

"Yes! That's what Zach told me!"My father stood up with rage.

"I'll go talk with him at once. He can't agree to this kind of stuff without my opinion! Stay in the castle."I sighed as I watched him storm from the room. _Stay in the castle, _I thought, _like always._

**(Prince Masura's POV)**

"Father, are we there yet?" I asked impatiently. We were traveling not towards our city, but to the left of it, into some desert. "Where are we even going?"

My father smiled, a smile you could call evil, and replied, "Now, now Masura, we're almost there. Do you have the half beetle charm I gave you?"I rolled my eyes, it was the lamest thing I've every seen.

"Yes Father." I said, taking out the thing. "I don't see why it's so important thought."My father now laughed, and like before, it was evilish.

"Oh Masura, just through it in the air and watch." I did as I was told, and he through his half too. I was amazed as the two pieces flew into the sand and it came alive! It looked like a lion, and it opened it's mouth wide.

He also spoke! "Who disturbs my slumber?" He asked. I was so shocked, I almost fell of my horse.

"It is I,"replied my father like it was normal for sand to talk. Then he turned to the red head we took all the way here. "Now, all you have to do it walk down into this cave, and bring me the lamp found in the middle. Everything else is yours, but the lamp, is mine."The boy nods and takes a step towards the cave. Then he stopped.

"Go on and make it quick." I said impatiently. "I want to be in the castle in an hour or two." The red head nods again and enters the cave.

"Father, why do you want this lamp? Why did the sand talk? And _why_ did we have to go all the way to Honoka to get someone to get that lamp for you?"

"Well, the lamp is no ordinary lamp. This cave that opened is the Cave of Wonders! It's filled with treasure, and the lamp. The one that contains a genie." I started laughing, but not with disbelieve. Were were doing it, we were getting a genie! I've only dreamed of this.

Hey! I know it's been forever but I said that on the new chapter 3. Again, thanks to AmegakureAngel for telling me that she loves my story, hence giving me motivation to write this chapter. I really hope you like it, I know I like it more the the last. The POV did change, and it will have to more know so look out for that.

You know what I relized when writing this chapter? The Princes name changed from Sora to Masura . . . well it's stay Masura, so expect that name. Sorry about that!

I'll try to update more, but I'm not making any promises. R & R!

~Smiles


	6. Chapter 5: Why is it Always Me?

Disclaimer(AN end): I don't own Naruto characters, and the main plot it Aladdin's. All I own is the stupid prince and king . . . D:

Chapter 5:

Why Always Me?

(Pein's POV)

_ I stepped inside a giant cave made of sand, and it looked like a lion._ I thought slowly as it's "mouth"closed behind me. _I'm probably **stuck** in a giant cave made of sand. _I sighed, this always happened to me. I try to do something nice, and I end up in a bunch of trouble. _Well, better investigate._

I heard a loud squawk as I was walking down the stairs. The next thing I know, I'm face to face with a big, brown falcon. He pecked the side of my head, and I started stroking his head.

"I'm sorry Kaylub, I wasn't exactly going for a joyride. I thought you were happy sleeping."He turned his head, making me laugh. I got to the bottom of the stairs, and my mouth opened automatically. I was standing in a room, filled was treasure. _Dang!_ I thought, _Why would that crazed king make **me** go down here? If I were him, I'd come down myself. _

_ Somethings wrong, I better be careful._ I concluded, and turned to Kaylub.

"Hey, don't touch anything. After we get the lamp, we'll take what we need."Kaylub nodded, and I set off into the cave. As I walked, I got more, and more amazed. There was gold piles _everywhere!_ Kaylub called out, and turned around, but nothing changed. There was the normal gold piles and a carpet that I don't remember seeing.

I shrugged it off, and kept walking. Yet, then again, Kaylub shrieked in my ear. I turn around, to see the same carpet, but rolled up this time. It was also the same distance away as before. _What the heck?_ I thought, as I turned around.

After walking a couple more feet, I turned and saw the carpet walking towards us. My eyes got wide, and the carpet tried to fly away. What _fly!_ I was totally going insane. I reached out and grabbed the carpet, and started to speak to it.

"Mr. Carpet sir," I starting, thinking I've lost it, "would you happen to know where a lamp is in here?"I let go of the carpet, and it zoomed around me. Then it jerked one ruffle back and forth and flew off in that direction.

I ran after him, and soon found myself facing a giant podium surrounded by lava. I took a deep breath and hopped on the first stepping stone. It wasn't the most stable thing I've stood on, but I kept on moving. Each stepping stone got higher, and less stable. Finally, I reached the top. I grabbed the lamp, and started back down.

I was a couple steps down I found Kaylub about to pick up the biggest red jewel I've ever seen. "NO KAYLUB!" I shouted, but it was too late. Once it hit it's claws, the steps I was one turned into a slope, and lava started filling the room.

I slipped off the end of the slope, but the carpet caught me. Kaylub was by me in the next second, and carpet was making a dash for the entrance of the cave.

It wasn't the easiest take one could hope for, because the cave was crumbling. We dodged many, _many_ falling rocks, and finally I was at the entrance. The carpet was hit by a rock, but I manged to take hold of the two and a half foot gap that lead out.

"Help!"I said to the King, who was standing in front of me. "I'm going to fall!"He held out his hand, but it wasn't for me.

"First the lamp."He said a little urgently. I reached handed him the lamp, and he stomped my toes with his foot. "Have a fun afterlife!" He yelled as I went tumbling back into the cave.

As I fell, I saw a flash of gold, and then it went black.

Phew, that took longer then expected! I'm sorry about the update time, I just wanted my facts straight. Which brings me to my next point, the order. I don't have Aladdin anymore, so I can't really check it for two reasons. One, it's in the vault. Two, I'm _not _renting it for that long.

So, now I'm kinda stuck . . . if you have idea, give them to me! Or I'll poke you with a stick :P Now for the grammar stuff, if I forgot to capitize some I's, I'm sorry. It's an old habit that i'm getting back into . Also if any big mistake, _please_ tell me! THANKS!

OH! One last thing. The underlined words I don't like. I want to change them to stronger words, but don't know which ones. If you know a better word that would fit, I'd like it if you told me :D

Smiles


	7. Sorry!

**Hey guys, sorry about the loooong wait for me to update my story. I know I'm bad at the whole updating thing, and that I should get better or not write fanfiction. I should of posted this like 2 months ago, but I didn't . . . Well you probably figured this but I'm on summer break. And summer means no one to one laptop program is going on, meaning I don't have anywhere grand to write, and when I want to write, someone else is on the computer. Wow, sorry for that awful sentence. Anyways once school starts I promise to update in a week or two. So again sorry about that wait, and if you wanted to make me feel better, you could comment where you think my story should go! That would help me get out next chapters faster. Well, I love you all a lot for waiting!  
><strong>

** Much much muchhhh love, Smiles :D**


	8. Chapter 6: Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

Disclaimer(AN end): I don't own Naruto characters, and the main plot it Aladdin's . . . . But I own Kaylub the bird!

Chapter Six:

Trouble, Trouble, Trouble

(Konan's POV)

I was in my room, the door locked shut, crying. I didn't know why I was so sad, I didn't even know the man. _It's just that he was so nice, _I found myself thinking. _He stopped nasty Masura, and gave me a place to rest. How could Zach let the sadistic prince of Yukia home to be killed?_

_"_Konan?"I heard someone call quietly from being my locked door. I didn't get up, I didn't open the door, I didn't answer them, I didn't even stop crying. So there I still laid, wishing people would leave me alone with my teary face pressed up against my multiple pillows.

"Konan? Dear?"I sighed. Well, I tried to. Nothing come out. I grumpily sat up, and rubbed my eyes. Getting off my bed, I walked over to my vanity. I was a mess. My makeup had all ran, and my eyes . . . let's not even go there.

I grabbed my brush, and ran it through my hair. I prayed that the nocker wouldn't be my grandfather, for he'd get mad at me. 'You shouldn't cry for a prisoner Konan, it's not princess like,' ha, it's always about being princess like. My feeling don't matter to him. They don't matter to practically anyone.

I set my brush back down, and closed my eyes. I then turned around and walked over to the door. I slowly opened it, just to find the one person I didn't want to see. My grandfather.

"Konan, I know this prisoners death is taking a tole on you, but we must talk about something. Let's go down to my office shall we?" I didn't want to, but not even I could deny the king. I nodded, and followed him downstairs.

**Pein's POV**

Vision slowly came back to me. I was still in a cave, _the_ cave, and my head hurt like crazy. As the fog clears, I sat up. I felt pressure on my shoulder, and found Kaylub resting there. His face light up and he swung it around a little once he noticed I was up.

"Why would he do that to me? I guess I didn't matter, but I thought he'd kill me properly, not just let me die in a whole!"I got to my feet, my anger growing.

"Dang him, he didn't want to kill me? I beat he set up that whole assult the princesses because they knew I'd try to help! Wait, how would they? Aww, whatever. Kaylub, fly up there will you?" I said, pointing to the area I was hanging from when I fell, "See if there's an opening,"

Kaylub flew up, and the carpet started poking at my leg. I tried shaking it off, but it didn't work. Soon he was pushing my whole body over to pile of rubbish. Kaylub flew back down, squawking in disappointment, telling me there was no hope.

The carpet was still pushing, so I decided I would take a look in the pile of rubbish. I scanned over the crumbled rocks, seeing all of the same color. After looking around in the rocks three or four times, I gave up.

"This is _so stupid_!" I yelled, kicking some rocks. Though when they hit the ground again, there was two kinds of thunks. One was more of a thud, and the other was like a clink. Like a tin can. . . . or maybe a lamp?

Looking at the rocks for a fifth time, I noticed the weird one. It was a different shape and color. Wow, how did I not notice that before?

"Hmm, what is this whole lamp thing about. Why would that king be so excited to get this thing?" I started banging it around, and then noticed some weird letters.

"What is this?"I rubbed it, and whoosh!

"Ten thousand years will give _such _a _crick_ in the _Neck!"_

_AN: Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. I think I've found my motivation to really start writing this again. If you guys have still waited for this, and will read this, I love you so much and your amazing. You the bomb. _

_Peace_

_Smiles :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, It's Smiles811998.

I just want to tell you guys that this story isn't working for me. I really hate to do this to those of you reading it, but I just can't write it anymore.

I've stopped following Naruto and It's not where my heart is anymore.

I want to thank all of you guys for support, It's really made me happy. Oh, and I guess, if any of you want, I'll put the story up for adoption. If you would like to continue it, just pm and it's yours.

Much Love 3

~Smiles811998


End file.
